1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to secure enclosures, safety cages and protective human shelters for use during a disaster event. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a human shelter for protecting individuals from flying debris, wind and severe weather conditions during a tornado or hurricane event, wherein the individuals may live in mobile homes, recreational vehicles or be unable to flee the area prior to the event.
Tornadoes, hurricanes and other extreme weather formations can quickly become devastating events that cause widespread property damage, power outages and life threatening situations for home owners. Those living in regions that are seasonally exposed to such formations may consistently be in danger, as perennial weather patterns create the environment for high winds, rain and hail that can destroy otherwise stable structures and shelters. Those particularly threatened are those living in mobile or trailer-type homes that are not permanently fixed to a foundation. These types of homes are easily damaged or completely displaced from their temporary foundations. Those individuals living in permanent residences are exposed to less risk, as they can flee to the relative safety of their basement; however they are not completely exempt from the dangers posed by more extreme tornado and hurricane storm systems. These systems involve tremendous energy that requires users to seek reinforced or below-ground shelter to avoid personal injury irrespective of their property sophistication, or further flee the area prior to the storm arriving.
Those unable or unwilling to flee an area in the path of a hurricane or large tornado must weather the storm by seeking secure shelter from the high winds and rain. The high winds create flying and falling debris, which can include significant structures such as portions of homes, broken branches and even airborne vehicles. The ability of a temporary or even permanent residence to absorb an impact from this type of debris source and at a significant velocity is almost nil; this can create situations that result in catastrophic damage to the home and expose the occupants to flying debris, wind and rain. The present invention relates to a hardened, secure shelter than forms a supplementary safety enclosure for permanent residences and a place to seek shelter for those in mobile or trailer homes. For those unwilling to flee, those who are unable to flee due to illness or injury, or further those with inadequate warning of the impending weather formation, the present structure provides a secure, sustainable environment to weather the storm, contact emergency responders thereafter and to safely protect occupants from airborne debris sources and the energy of the storm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instances and severity of high energy storm systems, and the frequency with which they create disaster areas seems to be increasing as weather patterns shift and the climate slowly changes. To combat concerns for personal welfare during these events, devices that have been developed in the prior art that relate to personal shelters and storm enclosures. These include devices that have been patented and disclosed in patent application publications, and generally relate to temporary or mobile-home specific enclosures that allow for temporary shelter during the storm event. These devices provide little in the way of communications and sustained living environments after the event, and further do not solve the existing needs specifically addressed by the present invention. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,466 to Moriarty discloses a temporary, lightweight and portable shelter to protect an individual or set of individuals from the effects of a tornado or hurricane. The device includes an enclosure having six sides forming a rectangular case comprising polycarbonate thermoplastic sides, a hinged door, ventilation, interior padding and a means to bolt the enclosure to a floor surface. A light source within the enclosure provides vision while therein, while the exterior of the device may include reflective tape and a strobe light for locating the enclosure after the storm event has cleared. A peephole is further provided as a means for occupants to peer out of the shelter and through which light may enter therethrough. The Moriarty device, while providing a shelter for human occupants during a storm, provides a rudimentary enclosure that is not well adapted to sustain life for prolonged periods after a storm event has cleared. The present invention provides an enlarged volume having safety seats, a means of communication for emergency responder to locate the individuals, and an interior large enough to store supplies and for the occupants to subside for several days. This allows the occupants to remain healthy in the event the storm has made it difficult to locate the shelter amongst debris and if the shelter hatch is blocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,907 to Martin is another such device that discloses a tornado escape capsule for a house trailer, comprising an opening formed within the floor of the trailer adapted to accept the escape capsule, wherein the capsule includes a ground engaging anchor and a tether between the anchor and the capsule. The tether may include a damper element or a spring element that retains the capsule position along the ground during the event, while the trailer home may not be particularly suited to withstand the high winds and debris formed during a tornado or hurricane event. Similar to the Moriarty device, padding is provided within the enclosure to protect occupants. However, the Martin device differs in intent and purpose from the present invention, wherein the present invention is intended to not only secure to a ground surface using structural footings, but also maintain the health of occupants over an extended period and allow ready locating of the enclosure after the storm event has cleared for emergency responders.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,166 to Qualline discloses an underground, spherical tornado shelter for storing supplies and housing individuals during a tornado event. A seat member attaches to the sidewall of the shelter, while a doorway access and downward steps provide access thereinto. A plurality of ground anchors affix the structure from its outer surface to the soil to prevent dislodgement during turbulent storms, while a vent means attaches to the upper portion of the structure to communicate fresh air thereinto. The device provides an enclosed structure that is suited to be buried beneath the ground surface for protection from violent storms. The structure and intent of the Qualline device diverges from the present invention, which provides a movable structure that is adapted to be positioned within a basement or alongside a mobile or trailer home.
The present invention comprises a secure shelter that houses at least one user in an enclosed cavity, wherein the cavity includes seats, restraints, life support elements, communication means and either a tethered connection for a basement unit, or alternatively a in-ground set of footings for use beside a mobile or trailer type home. The device is adapted to house the user or users within the chamber, provide fresh oxygen, lighting and sustenance for a several days in the event the storm event creates devastating conditions or the users become trapped. Communication means in the form of common band and satellite phones provide a means to contact emergency responders after the event. The elements and spirit of the present invention substantially diverge from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing personal shelter devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.